Yogi
Yogi is a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and a participant of the Disneyland Killing Game of DV2. His title was initially presented as the Ultimate Mascot. Before his execution, his title was announced as the Ultimate Prince. Yogi possesses a protective alter who fronts in times of very high stress, such as when Yogi's life is in danger. Background Yogi was raised in a traveling organization called Circus, whose goal is to spread hope and happiness as much as possible. Yogi was trained in many of the entertaining circus acts, but his favorite has always been the position of Nyanperona. Dressed as a bright yellow cat mascot, Nyanperona is adored by children and cannot ignore anyone in need! At one of Circus’s events in a large city, Nyanperona discovered a pair of children being harassed by delinquents. He immediately rushed to the scene, delivering his signature introduction, ‘The Sparkling Prince’, before rescuing and consoling the children. By sheer chance, a scout for Hope’s Peak Academy bore witness to the event. Despite Yogi’s initial reluctance to leave his familiar home in Circus, he agreed to enroll and quickly became excited for all the new opportunities he could find at Hope’s Peak. Pre-Vacation A few months into the school year, Yogi confronted Michael Krane after the latter left many suspicious, coded messages in the chatroom. Michael announced that he had to leave the school, but Yogi was able to stop Michael before he could commit to a dangerous mission. A few weeks after that, Michael's younger sister Jovi appeared in the chatroom, and left a joke virus on Michael's account that led to a photo admitting Michael's crush on Yogi being shared. Yogi spoke with Michael again in person, and confessed his own feelings, after which the two agreed to start dating. Killing Game Chapter One Yogi's motive during the first chapter caused him to be unable to get comfortable, beginning with the sensation of feeling rocks in his shoes when nothing was there, and escalating to the point where he could barely sleep at night due to the discomfort. He received brief assistance from Caelum Selwyn, who provided Yogi some painkillers and medication to help him sleep. After the death of Rocky Road and the execution of Carrie White, Yogi began to dissociate heavily. Chapter Two Yogi kept himself fairly isolated during the second motive, protecting himself from the murderous animatronics in the park. His mental state worsened thanks to the murder of two more classmates, Hiro Hamada and Phonon, and the appearance of Satan. Yogi's hair grew lighter and paler in color, and his eyes appeared redder, signalling the presence of someone other than Yogi. Chapter Three During the third motive, he lost his ability to hear thanks to lack of sleep, and primarily kept in touch with his classmates through the chatroom. He was able to follow along with the trial for the murder of Alyssa Myles by lipreading as best he could, with the help of Saturday Grimm and Michael using sign language. By detailing the clues of the crime out loud, and pondering over who would be most affected by the motive, he caught the attention of the murderer, Manami Sangaku, which helped lead to Manami's confession. Chapter Four After recovering from the symptoms of the third motive, Yogi's lighter-haired alter was given the name "Yori" meaning "reliable" by Michael. Michael also helped create an alternate account on Yogi's park pass for Yori, so that he could use the chatroom more comfortably. Yori's photo for the fourth motive was of his family from Circus; Hirato, Tsukumo, Yogi himself, and two younger boys that Yori didn't recognize. Chapter Five Yori decided, based on Oswald's motive of allowing another person to escape in the event of a successful murder, to kill Honoka Kousaka, in the hope of being able to escape with Michael. He planned the murder carefully, gathering weapons from all across the park that alluded to the murders of previous chapters, and led Honoka to the Zombie Apocalypse ride-through in Spookyland. There, he spoke with her, having noticed her recent depression, and asked to be able to kill her so that she would no longer be in pain. Yori held Honoka in a hug and stabbed her once in the back, directly through her heart, so she would die as quickly and painlessly as possible. Yori then proceeded to set the crime scene, disguising Honoka's body as one of the zombies in the ride and positioning her in place of one of the cutouts. In the middle of attempting to put the knife in her hand however, Yogi fronted and panicked at the sight of a body. Due to their dissociative disorder, Yogi didn't remember anything Yori had done, and he knocked over an animatronic zombie in his scramble to escape. Yori quickly regained control, but was shaken enough that he left the crime scene as it was with little more preparation. During the body discovery, Yori attempted to search everywhere else in the park with Michael in order to keep him away from the corpse. It was still found after some time though, and Yori insisted on staying to investigate despite his panic and anxiety over returning to the scene, and the seemingly watching eyes of the rest of the cutouts and animatronics in the park. Afterward, he left with Michael for a walk around the park to clear their heads, and for a special conversation before the trial. Yori stayed somewhat quiet during the trial, hoping to avoid suspicion, but he did agree with his classmates that Honoka appeared to have been accepting of her death. He also attempted to use part of the motive - Oswald's offer to bring a dead student back to life - to steer suspicion towards Shuichi Minamino, one of Honoka's closest friends while she'd been alive. Yori wanted the others to believe that someone, Shuichi, had killed Honoka with the intent to bring her back, but few of their classmates paid attention. They finally deliberated about the killer's personality - how or why someone would've put so much effort into parts of the murder, while other parts were rushed - and concluded that there could be two different killers. Saturday then proposed the idea of two people being involved who were in fact the same person. All eyes turned to Yori. Michael pulled out a retractable knife he'd been carrying, infuriated that the others would suspect Yori, but Yori told him not to do anything. With everyone's suspicions right on target, Yori couldn't maintain his hold on fronting anymore, and Yogi resurfaced again, completely confused. He didn't know who everyone was referring to when they mentioned "Yori" and grew increasingly distressed as they explained. Yogi cried and apologized, feeling guilty himself for not being present while more and more of their classmates died over the weeks. Yori then fronted again, explaining his intentions to help Honoka, Yogi, and Michael through his tears. The other classmates grew angry at him again, but before everyone could finish voting to execute Yori, Michael stepped forward, and attacked Oswald, destroying one of the bots. Oswald declared the penalty for breaking the rules, and Yori watched Michael bleed from a sudden wound through his chest, before a trap door opened beneath him in the center of the courtroom and dropped Michael into a tank of water, where he drowned. Yori screamed in horror and agony and fell to his hands and knees, finally losing the last of his will to resist, and told the rest of the class to "get it over with." The execution began, and neither Yori or Yogi could front for more than a few moments as they were dragged away by a thorn-covered vine and bound to a throne underneath an oversized crown and sword that were suspended by a quickly fraying rope. Yori accepted his fate, but Yogi struggled and fought against the bindings. Yogi broke his arms free at the same moment the rope snapped, and his last living moment was spent looking down at their still living classmates and wondering. Where'd Michael go? Chapter 6 With an unstable mind after witnessing Michael's death and his own execution, Yori took some time to try and distract himself by exploring the newly opened bowling alley, where he met Rocky Road, the killing game's first victim. They discussed the difficulties of attempting to bowl as ghosts, and Yori wondered why Rocky was so willing to talk to him, considering the different roles they'd played in the game. He asked Rocky what he thought would've happened if Rocky's original plan - to kill Carrie White - had been successful. Rocky's answer, that everyone would've succumbed to despair even sooner, continued to raise Yori's stress and he tore at his reopened wounds, asking why someone would do so much for despair. The idea that someone would cause so much harm for a simple concept as despair for no bigger reason made Yori angry, considering his own existence as a fragment of Yogi's mind had been caused by such tragedies, he felt it would be an insult if he gave in to despair for no reason. The heavy conversation topic, combined with Rocky's unexpected use of Yogi's original Ultimate title Prince'',' gave Yori a sudden piercing headache and he saw flashes of memories he couldn't explain. He continued questioning Rocky though, leading to the rockstar's confession of being Ultimate Despair. Yori took in the knowledge and commented that, while he didn't hate Rocky, he didn't think it was unfortunate that Rocky ended up being the first of their class to die. The two came to a neutral understanding, at least, when Rocky explained how his views had changed. Chapter 7 howdy Epilogue After the execution of the mastermind and the end of the simulation, Yogi immediately met with Michael and, when she arrived on the island, Michael's younger sister Jovi.''' Trivia * The paw pads on Yogi's Nyanperona costume have built-in squeakers. * His favorite animals are rabbits and sheep. ** He also has a bias for fennec foxes thanks to Michael's love for them. * Due to currently unrevealed trauma during his childhood, Yogi developed a dissociative disorder (OSDD). ** His alter was only ever referred to as "Silver Yogi" due to the slight change in his hair color, if at all, before he was given the name Yori in chapter four. Gallery yogi.png|ID Photo Category:Despairing Vacation 2 (DV2) Category:Culprits Category:DV2 Characters Category:DV2 Culprits